Fallen Valkyrie
by ScorchedOutcast
Summary: She was a warrior through and through, but even warriors need someone they can be soft with. Alpha/Omega verse
1. Prologue

Sigrun shook with rage as she was dragged into the Great Hall. Odin stood in front of his throne, looking down at the defeated warrior,

"Sigrun, commander of the Valkyrie, you have been charged with treason and spreading falsities through your ranks, how plead you?" His deep voice washed over her as she glared up at him.

Spitting at his feet she met her King's eyes, "Not guilty. I will not be a part of your petty family squabbles Allfather." Odin sighed and looked down upon the silver haired enchantress before shaking his head and in a move almost too quick for her to see, slashed his spear down the inside of her right arm, cutting clean through the tattoo that showed her rank and position.

"For your crimes you are stripped of your rank and position amongst your sisters and hereby banished from Asgard. Take her to the Bifrost. Send her to Earth." She struggled violently against her binds and screamed,

"Asgard is a people, not a place, you can't banish me from my family! My sisters will die at your hand, and you will have the blood of thousands of your own people on your hands!" The fight left her as Odin turned back to her and sighed,

"I know." Tears washed down her dirty face as she realized the Allfather didn't care about her or her sisters.

"Kill me! Do not banish me! I would rather die than live knowing that my sisters have perished!" Her voice cracked and she choked on her tears, staring at her former King pleadingly.

"I know. And that is why your punishment is to live with that knowledge." The guttural scream of rage and sorrow shook the halls of Asgard as Sigrun was dragged to the Bifrost and thrown to Earth.

Sigrun didn't know where she landed and honestly she didn't care. Her whole life she had been a warrior, she had protected her sisters and been protected by them in turn, and now she had no one to protect, no one to protect her. She was well and truly lost in a realm that was not her own. She lay curled up on the ground where she landed, tears dripping slowly from her wide, glassy golden eyes even as the Midgardian sun began to peak over the horizon.

She knew that she had been sent to Earth, and a shiver of dread ran down her spine. An Omega like her would not fair well on Midgar. On Asgard, Alphas, Betas, and Omegas were treated the same. Omegas generally worked a little harder to get to high positions in any sort of military profession, but that was merely because they weren't physically built for it. Even after centuries of hard work and dedication, she was still short and petite amongst her people, though she still towered over most Midguardian women and matched their men for height. Luckily being as she was not from this realm, no one would be able to tell immediately that she was an Omega.

"Miss?" She bristled at the voice but remained where she was, her instincts screamed for her to bolt, she could smell the Alpha coming but her mind had been too caught up for her to completely register the scent.

"Ma'am this is no place for you to be. Soldiers will be beginning their day soon and you are right in the pathway." She grunted and turned her head to look at the human Alpha standing a few feet from her. "How'd you even get here?" He wasn't as impressive as some of the Alphas at home… on Asgard, she corrected mentally, reminding herself that she had no home any longer, but he did have that certain aura of command the most, if not all, Alphas carried.

"I was banished from my home." Her voice was harsh and defensive as she slowly rose to her feet, taking a stance that allowed her to bolt if she needed to.

Howard sniffed lightly, hopefully without her notice, and frowned slightly, she didn't smell like and Omega. Hell she didn't even look like any Omega he had ever seen, but she also didn't look or smell like and Alpha or Beta that he had ever seen. Blinking slightly in shock he gave her a friendly smile and held out his hand as he spoke.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure we can find you a place to stay for awhile until you get back on your feet." She blinked and looked down at herself,

"I am on my feet. My legs work fine." Howard choked on a laugh even as she took his hand while he replied, tucking her calloused hand into the crook of his arm,

"So it seems. Why don't you stay with me for today?" She nodded slowly and walked at his side, her footsteps making no noise. "I'm Howard Stark by the way, I never got your name."

"Sigrun." She offered gruffly. Howard seemed to be waiting for a surname but none ever came. He huffed slightly at her unresponsiveness but continued to lead her towards his vehicle. He was helping with a procedure today and needed to get on the road.

 **September 1972**

"Sigrun, please!" The former warrior bit down on a laugh at Howard's pleading tone as she slid into a pair slacks, and pulled on a smart button up shirt. "I will owe you forever if you do me this one small favor." She lost her battle against her laughter as she finished buttoning her shirt,

"Alright, I will watch over Anthony tonight. He will remain safe with me."

"Thank you! Jarvis will let you in when you get here." She hung up her phone and grabbed her purse, something Maria had insisted upon the last time the two of them had a day together. Her keys to her motorcycle found their way into her hand as she locked up her house and headed for the bike. From the moment she first rode on one she had fallen in love with the two wheeled death traps, as Howard called them.

Her time on Midgar had been full of the billionaire and his lovely wife, neither questioned how she never seemed to grow older or why her mannerisms were so different from everyone else's, it made learning the culture of her new home easier. Neither of them asked if she was an Omega, though she had seen Maria snooping ever so slightly around her house the last time, Sigrun believed she was looking for the Heat suppressants that most Omegas took to keep their heats in check. Frigga had done her one last favor before she had been banished and had cast a spell on her that would suppress her heats until she met someone she was both physically and emotionally compatible with.

It took next to no time for her to get to the Stark's lavish mansion, especially while lost in her thoughts. She knew the road to the New York mansion by heart and could probably drive it blindfolded in the dark. Pulling up the drive and cutting her bike off, she adjusted her purse and knocked lightly on the door. Jarvis opened the door and smiled at her as she stepped through the doorway.

"Thank you Jarvis." She smiled a little awkwardly at the Stark's Butler, earning a humored glance from the older looking man.

"Auntie Sig! Auntie Sig!" Sigrun turned to her godson as the two-year old toddled towards her as fast as his little legs could carry him. She beamed at the little boy and leaned down to pick him up.

"Hey little man." She smiled at him and then turned her thousand watt smile at his exhausted mother and annoyed father.

"Thank you Sigrun. His nanny got sick and called in otherwise we wouldn't have called so late." Sigrun held up a neatly manicured hand and shook her head, barely wincing when her godson grabbed the thick black locks and began playing with them,

"It's fine Maria, the least I can do for the people who helped me get on my feet when I was banished." She shared a private smile with Howard at her choice of words before gently tugging her hair from the toddler's grip. Maria gave her a funny look but said nothing of her word choice, neither of them knew Sigrun's true history, they simply thought she was disowned from her family for an unknown reason and she was happy to keep it that way.

"Thank you again." Howard murmured to her as he helped his wife into her coat and ushered her out the door.

Sigrun spent the rest of the night telling Tony of her life on Asgard, making the harrowing battles into stories of beautiful women protecting their homeland from evil invaders. Maria and Howard came home to Tony curled up on his godmother's lap, sound asleep. Howard went to say something but his wife hushed him and pointed to Sigrun, revealing that she was asleep as well, pale lids covering her intelligent golden eyes as she curled protectively around Tony's small body.

Howard smiled and slipped out of his shoes to follow his wife to their bedroom.

Years passed and Tony grew distant from his father, and grew closer to his godmother, who still told him stories of her battles and adventures as a commander of the Valkyrie. He only asked about the nasty scar on her arm once and never asked again because the look of profound, gut-wrenching sorrow on her face told him all he needed to know.

She was there when Maria and Howard died, standing like a sentinel at his side, her eyes bright but dry. She was there when he began to spiral into drunkenness, and she was there when he came back after being abducted. Never changing, ever present in his life, until she wasn't. She left a phone number and disappeared off the face of the earth, he called once a week just to hear her voice, after a month her voicemail changed, telling him to stop calling, so he stopped and carried on with his life.

 **2012**

"I am Thor Odinson of Asgard." Tony froze at those words, his eyes going wide as the stories from his childhood crashed down around him. He staggered away from the alien and leaned against a wall.

"Mister Stark? Are you well?"

"I need to make a call." He strode away from the meeting room, furiously typing on his phone until he found her number. Putting his phone to his ear he took a deep breath and waited, he was just going to leave a voicemail, and hope she called him back.

"Valkyrie Motorcycle Restore and Repair, Sigrun speaking, how may I help you?" Tony froze, she sounded the exact same as she had the last they spoke before she disappeared from his life. "Hello? Hello? Damn kids. I'm hanging up now." She growled into the receiver.

"Auntie Sig?" He all but whispered but she heard it and nearly let the work cell drop from her hand.

"Anthony?"

"Y-Yeah, it's me."

"I'm not bailing you out of jail for indecent exposure Anthony." Her voice was harsh and everything clicked for him, he had brought her into the limelight with him and had nearly destroyed her with his stupidity.

"No, no, I'm not in jail. I need your help. Can I send Happy to pick you up? It's important." He could almost see her frown at his words before a soft sigh echoed over the receiver.

"Yes. What's this about?"

"I can't tell you much but there's someone here from Asgard. From your stories. Well not from your stories exactly but…"

"Send Happy now. I'll see you soon." Her voice was a demand and he wasn't even able to confirm that he would before the line went dead. Tony took his phone from his ear and shot Happy a text with the coordinates that JARVIS got from the phone call. She was in New York still, which shocked him, how had he not found her? She must have been really good at not being found when she didn't want to be if she had been living in the same city and he never even knew


	2. The Truth Revealed

From the moment Tony sent the message to Happy to pick his godmother up to the moment they heard the first agent begin to speak to her, Tony never stopped pacing. His eyes flicking from the Asgardian standing mere feet away to the phone in his hand. His nervous energy putting everyone in the room on edge. Heads turned when they heard agents speaking rapidly, coming closer to their meeting room before the door slammed open, revealing a tall, young looking woman with hair the color of jet and eyes blazing gold with fury.

"Nicholas J. Fury!" the director of SHEILD froze and turned to look at the irate woman standing in the doorway. One of the agents grabbed her arm,

"Ma'am you aren't authorized to be here, you need to leave." Sigrun turned those blazing golden orbs to the agent, who shrank away from her gaze but held firm.

"Sigrun Tyrsdottir, authorization code Alpha-Tango-Foxtrot-November. Shove that in your not authorized to be here." She snapped jerking her arms from the agents grasp. The computer system for the Helicarrier dinged, causing everyone to look up,

"Authorization accepted, welcome back Founder Sigrun." The dark haired woman smirked at the agent who flushed bright red and left the room, leaving Sigrun turning her ire back on the Director of SHIELD.

"I didn't realize Stark had called you Sigrun." She raised a brow and growled lowly,

"He should not have had to Director Fury. When I helped Howard and Peggy found this organization from the ashes of the SSR, I debriefed them both on who I was and where I was from, and had it put into my file and all the files you have access to, that if another Asgardian ever came to Earth I was to be contacted immediately! Why the hell am hearing from someone other than you that there's one of my kind in the realm?"

"Two, there are two Asgardians here, and it's not the first time they've been here." Sigrun turned to the man who spoke and frowned slightly,

"You're supposed to be dead Captain."

"Well we're all getting shocks today I guess." Tony spoke up, his eyes locked on his godmother. She turned to him and her shoulders slumped at the betrayed look on his face.

"Oh, Tony… I never meant from you to find out this way."

"Did you ever mean for me to find out?"

"No, not really. It was a burden I expected to carry for the rest of my life. The only reason your father knew is because SHIELD needed to know there were other realms out there." She bit her lip and took a step forward only to be stopped by the blonde Asgardian grabbing her arm, the one that had her Valkyrie tattoo slashed through.

"This brands you as a traitor to Asgard. Why do you live?" She ripped her arm from the blond's grasp.

"Piss off, I don't answer to you." Thor's face turned red as anger took over for a moment.

"I am the Prince of Asgard and you will answer me traitor!"

"You want my story? Ask your father Odinson, ask him to tell you the tale of Sigrun Tyrsdottir. Ask him why the forces of the Valkyrie no longer breathe air in the cosmos. Let him finally admit that for once he was fucking wrong." she hissed back in a deadly calm voice. She turned back to Tony and took a deep breath to calm herself. "Why don't we all sit and I'll start at the beginning, when I first arrived on Midgard."

Everyone sat down except for Thor who was glaring at the dark haired Valkyrie as though she had no right to breath the same air as him. The look he was giving her made Tony bow up slightly before a grease covered hand rested on his shoulder. He looked away from the blonde to give his godmother a confused look.

Sigrun did not look her normal groomed self that he had been used to when be was younger. She was wearing a pair of loose camouflage sweats and a dirty tank top that was ripped towards the bottom hem. Her hand and forearms were covered in black smudges of grease and the various fluids that came from motorcycles. Her hair was longer than he remembered, falling nearly to her knees even pulled back and braided as it was. Looking into sad golden eyes he deflated, she looked rough, and not just clothing wise. Dark circles hung under her eyes and her shoulders were slumped, like the weight of the world pressed down on them. What had happened in the last few years since she had left? Tony sat back down and looked at her expectantly.

"I don't remember exactly what year I arrived in Midgard, honestly I wasn't the most coherent when I landed. My heart felt as though it had been torn to shreds when I was banished. Not because I was banished but because I knew that my sisters would not live for much longer after I arrived.

I laid where I landed for at least a few hours before the sun began to rise and I was found. Howard was the one who found me, he took me in his car to the procedure he was helping with. I didn't know anyone, didn't know where I was except that I was somewhere on Midgard. I think the procedure went alright, at least until the end. There was an explosion and then a loud noise from an item that I had no knowledge of, later I found out from Howard that it was a gun."

"That was when I got the serum. You were there?" Sigrun looked at the other blonde in the room and took a deep breath when she recognized him,

"Yes. After that Howard helped me settle into my strange surroundings, lessons on how to navigate the world that was now my home, he never asked questions about who I was or where I was from. He just helped me in every way he could, we became very close friends, so close that when he and Maria had Anthony he named me his godmother." She took another deep breath to steady herself, "When SHIELD was going to be founded I went to them and told them who I was, where I was from and gave them a run down on the other realms and whether or not they should worry about alien contact. At the time I knew that Asgard had no interest in Midgard anymore, and hadn't in millenia, so I told them not to worry about it but made them promise that should any Asgardian come to Midgard that I would be notified as soon as possible. For a while I was an active part of SHIELD, until the started recruiting former HYDRA agents to work for them. I bowed out because I was sure that it would go wrong. I was wrong obviously, but it was a necessary concern at the time since we had just recently won the war. After Howard and Maria's accident I withdrew further from the world and SHIELD, Tony was really the only one I kept contact with. When he was abducted I nearly tore SHIELD apart trying to get them to find him. Luckily the U.S military found him after his escape. Afterwards I stayed with him until I began to smell the death lingering in his veins and then I left. I had lost my home and my sisters. Then I lost two of the only people I cared about, and later I thought I had lost Tony. When I found out he was dying from his own invention and there was nothing I could do to stop it I ran. I was so tired of losing everything that I wanted to get away and hide, and hope death would finally come for me. Sadly Midgard does not have the sort of danger it takes to kill an Asgardian, so I reopened the bike shop that Howard bought for me as joke when he realized how much I loved them. And that's where I've been, until today."

"Wait, you smelled the blood poisoning? Alphas don't have senses that good, they can only smell an Omega when they're in heat." Sigrun flushed slightly and ran a hand through her hair, worrying the ends of the braid she wore.

"I'm not an Alpha. I'm an Omega." the entire room went rigid at that admittance. Sigrun flushed darker and put her head on the table with a groan, l had to tell them so they could set up _proper_ precautionary measures. SHIELD was going to set up an alternate identity for me but I had already been living as Sigrun Stark, Howard Stark's adopted sister for so long there was no point in doing so."

"How did you manage to become a Valkyrie as an Omega?" Thor snarled, still glaring at her,

"Unless it has changed in the last seventy years of my banishment, all of us have always been treated as equals on Asgard. I worked to become who I was, and all because some traitorous bitch decided she wanted my position I was banished and stripped of my rank." Thor bowed up and loomed over the smaller woman. Even Natasha would have been hard pressed to not let any nervousness show on her face and she was a Beta, the Omega should have been cowering from the Alpha standing over her, but Sigrun just looked at the Asgardian warrior with boredom, absentmindedly cleaning from from beneath manicured nails.

"Tyrsdottir… I've heard of you, but all records of why you were banished have been stripped from the archives. We were told stories of you, and your battles and how you fell from glory and would never be accepted in the halls of Valhalla, but nothing of why you were banished."

"Ask your father." She retorted, her eyes narrowing, knowing that Odin had no say over who made it to Valhalla, but hearing what she had suspected for the past seventy years.

"I want to hear from you." She growled at Thor's words, her eyes turning to slits of golden fury.

"I tried to keep my sisters safe, so I tried to pull them from a battle by telling them a few things that were completely true. Odin did not give a damn about them or their lives. We were just cannon fodder in his petty family squabbles, and now they are all dead, just as I warned them." She sneered, standing. Her shoulders and back rigid, as though expecting to bear an verbal beating from the Prince.

Thor deflated a bit and sighed softly,

"I can understand wishing to keep your family safe. I have no quarrel with you Sigrun Tyrsdottir. I look forward to seeing your prowess in battle." She blinked and took a step back as though the words staggered her before a blinding smile stretched across her face.

"And I you, Thor Odinson."


	3. Break

**_A/N: So I have been in a bad headspace lately for no apparent reason and I feel like taking it out on Sigrun. Also, if any of you wanted to know her last name proclaims her as the daughter of Tyr, the original Norse God of War and Justice before Odin became the Allfather. It'll be a bit before we get to see her really live up to that mantle. I'm skipping over the Avengers plot because I really only needed Tony to find out who Sigrun really was, now HYDRA comes in… *evil laughter*_**

 ** _Chapter Two: Break_**

After the Battle of New York, Sigrun had returned to her motorcycle shop, ready to leave behind the death and destruction caused by it. She had left with a heavy heart after having gained new friends, though she was wary of Agent Barton after he had been controlled by the Tessaract.

Tony of course had tried to get her to stay, and she had been sorely tempted especially after being so sure she had lost him, but in the end she had left anyway, leaving him her personal cell number and instructions to call her once a month at least. A tearful goodbye had been shared between her and Pepper, but she needed to get away from the craziness that was her family.

In the few months that had passed she had fallen easily back into her routine, quickly working in the bi-weekly calls that Tony now made. She wondered if that was what made it so easy for her to get into the situation she was in now. If maybe she had let her guard down too much. She had been HYDRA's captive for three days now and she was beginning to wonder when they would get on with whatever they were going to do to her.

 _Her day had started like any other day usually did. She woke up, threw on her coveralls and made her way to the door that separated her shop from her house as her coffee brewed in it's pot. She quickly ran over the list of vehicles coming in that day for work while she walked back up her steps to make her cup of java, knowing if she didn't at least get two cups in before she opened she would be grouchy the rest of the day, and while her customers understood and generally took her shorter temper in stride she knew they didn't appreciate it. Who would?_ _By nine o'clock she had finished the last bit of her third cup and trotted down the stairs to open up. Unlocking the door and pulling open to make sure the bell still worked she mosied over to the garage to unlock that door and open the bay doors so her customers could pull in._ _The next three hours were uneventful, she worked on one of her project bikes while she waited for her two o'clock appointment to come in, at one thirty she emerged from her workshop to get lunch only to find her sign had been flipped to closed. Frowning she left it that way so she could go upstairs to eat, but mentally went through everything she had done since coming down to open and she swore she flipped it to open. Shrugging to herself she just assumed that she was misremembering because she would have definitely heard or seen anyone come in, even if they didn't use the normal door and had walked in through the bay doors._ _It wasn't until she got upstairs and flipped on her kitchen lights that she realized how wrong she was. It was an overcast day and she had left her black-out curtains drawn because she wasn't a morning person and disliked having the sun shine in her eyes early in the morning. The soft clicks of multiple safeties turning off was what first alerted her that there were people in her living room behind her._ _Her hands came up to her sides and she turned slowly. A small group of what she assumed were men, stood in tactical gear, all but one of them pointing a gun at various vital points on her body. A quick recount revealed her initial number had been wrong, two of them weren't pointing guns at her, one of the two had a metal arm._ _"Sigrun the Unbeaten." She froze at the use of that name and scowled, it was not a name she had used in many years, she had lost the title when she had been stripped of her rank and position as the Valkyrie General._ _"You're looking for someone who is dead." her voice was gruff as she looked over the group, wondering if she could take any of them out with anything she had in reach._ _"Huh, your SHIELD file doesn't say that, actually it specifically marks you as an active part of SHIELD." The one speaking stepped forward into the light of the kitchen, a smirk on his face. She frowned and tried to place a name to his face,_ _"Brock Rumlow?"_ _"That's me sweetness. Don't worry too much about remembering it though, after HYDRA is through with you, you won't be able to remember a thing except for what we want you to do." A shiver of dread ran down her spine followed by a brief moment of 'I told you so.' directed skyward. Her lips pursed and she cursed herself for not letting Tony install that security system he wanted to two months back._ _"HYDRA won't get anything but my dead body you traitorous sonovabitch." She snarled, lunging for the knife block next to the fridge, her fingers wrapping around three of her steak knives. It took half a second to pull them from the block, another second to take aim and throw then at three of the four gunmen who had relaxed a little too much while Rumlow had been talking, letting their guns dip just enough for her to make her move. Her aim was true and she threw the knives with enough force for each of the serrated blades to sink home into the unprotected necks of the HYDRA agents standing too close to each other. They dropped as she reached for the fourth steak knife and let it fly, hitting the fourth and final gunman in the eye. Now she only had her bread knife and large butcher knife left, her two paring knives further down the counter next to the remnants of the fruit she cut to go with her breakfast this morning._ _Rumlow sighed softly, he had known the bitch wasn't going down without a fight but he didn't expect her to be fast enough to get the drop on four of the men he trained himself._ _"Asset, don't kill her." With those words the assassin at his side started to move._ _She had put up the best fight she could but She could tell from the beginning that she was doomed to fail. The machine she fought didn't even flinch at some of the blows she landed and she was very out of shape. After backing her into a corner he had managed to land a head blow, dazing her enough for him to wrap his metal fingers around her throat and squeeze. She had dropped the butcher knife in favor of using both hands to try and pry his vice-like grip from her neck to no avail._ _Exhausted and scared it hadn't taken long for her body to succumb to the lack of oxygen. The last thing she saw was Rumlow approaching her in the grip of his attack dog,_ _"Guess you aren't so unbeatable after all. Don't worry, we'll fix that too."_ _When she woke up she was bound to a metal chair in an unfamiliar warehouse, the Asset standing off to the side, watching her from behind his goggles._ _"What, your boss afraid I'll escape?" She snarked, well tried to anyway, but her voice was cracked and broken from how he had choked her. He didn't respond, and she assumed it was an intimidation tactic so she ignored his looming presence as she sniffed lightly. She couldn't smell anything but her own blood and stale air. Did this strange man not have a scent? Or had HYDRA figured out how to mask scents. It would explain why she hadn't smelled the intruders._

That had been three days ago. Since she had only been given water, having to drink from a straw while the assassin held the cup for her, an oddly domestic thing to do. She had giggled like a madwoman the first time it happened, wondering to herself if she had cracked already. Her laughter had earned a punch to the gut, nearly making her throw the water she had drank back up. She hadn't been moved at all and was still sitting, strapped to the metal chair, in the same spot.

The door to the warehouse opened, letting light pour in. She scrunched her eyes shut against the sudden assault.

"Oh little Valkyrie…" she glared at the form of Rumlow, who gave her a twisted little smile, "It's time to move you little Omega. Some of the boys wanted to have some fun with you before we wiped you but the Boss man said no, you should thank him later." She blinked at him and glared. She had forgotten briefly that her status as an Omega was in her file as well as her former title.

"Go fuck yourself Rumlow." Pain scraped across her face, slow and agonizing. She was so focused on her rage that she hadn't even seen the bastard pull his knife.

"I'd hate to scar that pretty face of yours any more but you keep lipping off and I'll have to teach you a lesson in pain, little Omega." Her eyes narrowed as she felt her life-blood drip down her face. Rumlow leaned in close and she flinched backwards, her eyes shutting against the pain she expected, only to fly open a moment later when she felt pressure in her lips. A snarl left her throat as she opened her mouth and bit down on the bastard's lower lip, hard. He yelped and jerked back. The punch to the face she received was almost worth the shock and pain that flashed across the vicious Alpha's face. She could smell him, but she still couldn't smell the strange, silent assassin standing to the side, completely rigid.

"You fucking bitch!" She smirked, knowing she probably looked a little frightening with his blood staining her lips and her own blood dripping down her cheek.

"Just because you can't find an Omega weak enough for your stupid ass doesn't mean you can force your disgusting self on me while I'm tied up and defenseless." She spat, spitting his blood out of her mouth. He backhanded her, tearing open the cut on her cheek that had already begun to heal thanks to her Asgardian blood.

"Just making sure I got to taste you before we wipe you and start our little project."

"Project?" Now she was worried, even if she was sure they wouldn't be able to wipe her, she knew that wouldn't stop them.

"Oh yes. Project. You see, the boss wants to see if the super soldier serum can be bred into the next generation, but he's afraid that no normal Omega would be able to handle the Asset. It stumped us for awhile until you reactivated yourself in the system with that little power play on the Helicarrier. I have to say, that was sexy as hell. So now we have you, the only issue we're running into is that we can't figure out how to put you in heat, that way we know you'll get pregnant." He opened his mouth to say more when Sigrun began to chuckle softly, continuing until it turned into full blown, slightly hysterical, laughter. "The fuck do you find so funny, bitch?"

"You're never going to find a way to trigger a heat. I'm not on suppressants you fuckwad. I have to be compatible with an Alpha for it to trigger and I can't even smell your Asset." She explained through gasping breaths, her eyes shining with mirth, and a little bit of hysteria. Rumlow blinked at this information, he would have to make sure Pierce knew, then they could take the Asset off the scent suppressants and see what happened. A twisted grin spread across Rumlow's face.

"Thank you for that information little Omega. I'll make sure the boss knows." Sigrun smirked, she wasn't worried, she doubted that she would have any sort of compatibility with the Assassin. "Asset, prepare her for transport in a few hours, we're moving her tonight." Receiving no response from the Soldier, Rumlow left, blinding Sigrun with sunlight once more before she and the Asset were left alone.

"You shouldn't provoke them."

"Like you care, you're nothing but their attack dog, keep showing emotions and they'll wipe you again Sergeant Barnes." She froze and bit her lip, the lack of food must be getting to her if she was willing to reveal she knew who he was. She had seen those icy blue eyes beneath the goggles as he had choked her. She had met the Sergeant a few times when she was traveling with Howard before HYDRA fell, but she had never been in his presence long, he had been to suave for her tastes and it had irked her nerves in the first few months after her banishment.

"What did you just call me?" She blinked and flinched as James approached her, his face hidden behind the goggles and mask, but she could hear the confusion in his voice, though muffled by the mask.

"Nothing. Ignore me, I must be going crazy from the lack of food." While Asgardians were more durable physically than humans, they needed more calories and starved quicker, if she didn't get some sort of protein rich food soon she was surely going to begin to lose it completely as her body withered. She could feel his eyes on her, incessant and curious but she ignored him. She couldn't let them break her they way they had broken him.

Some time later he moved over to her and began unstrapping her from the chair, his hands a lot more gentle than they had been, pulling to her feet and shackling her wrists together. She grit her teeth against the tears that wanted to fall. If she still had Aesir magic running through her vein then she wouldn't have gotten into this mess. Granted if she hadn't been banished she wouldn't have met Tony or come to love Midgard, and she'd probably be dead.

The door swung open again as she was pulled to her feet by the sleeve of her coveralls. Rumlow came in holding a case, he set it on the one table in the room and opened it, pulling out two liquid filled syringes. She jerked slightly in James' hold, relaxing slightly when Rumlow went to his side instead of hers,

"These will wash the scent suppressants out of your system and strengthen your scent over the next few days while we wipe her and get her ready for Project Next Generation. Barnes grunted softly in acknowledgement, but didn't flinch as both syringes were pressed into the skin of his right arm and emptied.

"Take her to the van outside, don't make her too comfortable." Rumlow dismissed them, not even watching as Barnes dragged her from the warehouse into the dim evening light. She blinked rapidly to clear the spots dancing from the sudden brightness.

"Sorry." She looked at Barnes in shock only to yelp harshly when he literally picked her up and threw her into the back of the van before getting in behind her. Her back and arms slammed harshly against the unforgiving metal of the van.

Rumlow eventually got into the front of the can and they were moving, but she couldn't tell where they were going because the van had no windows. She must have fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion because the next thing she knew, she was strapped to a strange looking chair with some sort of guard in her mouth.

"You ready for this, little Omega?" Her eyes focused on Rumlow and she growled around the mouth guard, golden eyes blazing with rage and defiance. "When we wipe the Asset he screams, and cries. It must be painful, I hope you scream." She growled again an struggled in the chair as her head was forced back and locked in place. "See you in a few minutes little Omega."

Rumlow left the room and agony exploded through her head. She tried to bite down on a scream but couldn't. The pain was too much and she couldn't focus on anything. A scream of raw agony ripped itself from her throat and she struggled violently against the chair, trying to get away from the thing that was causing her agony.

After what felt like hours the pain stopped, leaving her with a headache that could probably kill the Hulk. She whimpered at the guard was removed and her head was lifted from where it had fallen against her chest when it was released.

"What is your name?"

"Sigrun Tyrsdottir." She groaned softly, her eyes fluttering, against the lights and the pain throbbing in her head.

"Do it again. Longer this time." Rumlow snapped at the doctor."

"Sir, the human brain can't take that much electricity. It'll fry her."

"She's not human. Again, longer this time." She whined when the guard was put back in her mouth and her head was strapped back down.

More screams tumbled from her lips, until she couldn't scream any longer, her throat raw, tears making salty tracks down her face. It was utter agony. Her head felt as though it had been set on fire and was burning from the inside out. The longer it went on the more she just wanted it to stop, but she couldn't let them break her.

A gasp left her lips when the pain stopped again, if it could get worse her headache definitely had, pounding in her temples and base of her skull.

Her head was lifted and the guard was taken out again,

"Still Sigrun Tyrsdottir you sick motherfucker." Her voice was weak, and sounded far away to her own ears. Rumlow backhanded her for her cheek, causing a pained gasp to leave her.

"Again." The doctor stumbled slightly at the command,

"But Sir, even if she isn't human we don't know how much of this she can take before it renders her useless."

"I want to hear the bitch scream doctor. I want her to not be able to remember anything."

 _Heimdall… please, turn your eyes to me. Get Thor, tell him to find Tony._

 ** _Sigrun?_**

 _Yes… please, I know that I have been banished and you aren't supposed to watch over me any longer, but I need help. Ple-_

A scream ripped from her already raw throat as her head exploded in agony again, she thrashed in the chair, her lungs burning as her muscles refused to let her breathe. She felt the muscles in her arms tear as the strain against the chair became too much. The Pain seemed to kick up a notch and she wailed, her back bowing from the chair as her body fought to get away from the torture device. It continued like this for what seemed like hours to her before her brain finally had enough and something in it snapped. Her body slumped, completely unconscious when the chair was shut off and she was released.

"Take her to the Asset's room, it's been long enough that the scent suppressants should be out of his system. Even if we can't wipe her, we can still continue with the Project, she just won't be willing." Rumlow looked at Pierce and nodded, motioning for some of his men to carry out the orders.

The Winter Soldier had hear every scream and whimper the oddly familiar woman had made, he had had to lock down his muscles so he didn't do something that would make them wipe him next. It had been difficult with the last go through. Her wail had torn something in his heart, driving his instincts into a near frenzy even as he pushed them down and paced his room silently.

"Take care of her Asset, and we don't mean kill her. Pierce wants her alive." He barely looked at the agents, his eyes were glued to the unconscious form that had been laid on his bed. The door slammed shut and locked from the outside before he moved to the bed and sat down gently. A part of him was screaming for him to tear apart everyone who had ever harmed her. He didn't remember ever feeling like this before.

 _Elsewhere in the Base_

"You know without the scent suppressants, his instincts as an Alpha will come back, right?" Pierce smirked as he watched the camera covering the Asset's room.

"Let them fall in love, and become mates. We can use them against each other if they do. Keep them both in line. And when a child is born, we can use it against the both of them. Rumlow. Neither of them get wiped while we're working on this Project. He is not to go on missions until I say so. Move them to one of the safe houses tomorrow, she'll still be weak enough that he won't fight if you threaten her, now that his instincts are coming back. I want 24/7 guards on the perimeter, all of them armed with tranqs, but don't let either of them see them, I want them to think they aren't being watched. They won't fight their instincts or feelings if they think they're alone." Brock nodded and left to start barking orders at his men while Pierce watched the Asset begin to clean Sigrun up with what he had in his room.

Pierce smiled slightly, if only Zola had thought of this seventy years ago. He'd break them both completely without ever touching them.


	4. Reprieve

_**A/N: So, it's been seven months since I updated this story and I feel really bad about it... I did have most of chapter three written at one point but I wasn't able to get it off my computer before I had to sell it, now everything goes on my OneDrive so I can access it anywhere and that doesn't happen again. Anyway, Chapter Three: Reprieve.**_

 _ **Chapter Three: Reprieve**_

The Winter Soldier paced nervously in his "room", his glacial blue eyes rarely straying from the unconscious woman that had been almost tossed unceremoniously on his bed. After the HYDRA agents had left, he couldn't stop himself from straightening her crumpled form out, putting her in a much more comfortable position and gently wiping the sweat from her brow with a damp washcloth. Honestly at this point in time he didn't care if he was seen doing things that could potentially have him wiped, he just wanted to protect her, and shield her from the pain she had just gone through, even at the cost of losing his memories of her.

"Who are you?" He asked lowly, finally standing still to watch her. Something about her hit something deep inside his head, she had called him Seargent Barnes, the name had been like a punch in the gut, reminding him of a mission years ago when his target had called him the same thing, had they known him as she seemed to, did she know the target from that mission? The memories were a nauseating jumble of images that made no sense. He gripped his hair tightly at the onslaught and groaned softly, he'd never been out of cryostasis for this long, not without being wiped at some point.

A pained hiss from the bed snapped him out of his reverie and pulled his eyes to the now moving figure. She twitched slightly before her hand made its way to her temple and she groaned softly. Sitting up she glanced around with dull golden eyes, her entire posture going rigid at the sight of him. He held his hands up, wincing mentally when her eyes flickered to his left arm and narrowed.

"I won't hurt you. How are you feeling?" Her eyes widened slightly before a bubble of hysterical laughter burst from her lips,

"Did you seriously just ask how I was feeling?" He nodded, frowning when more laughter bubbled from her lips,

"I feel like Thor just hit me in the head with Mjolnir, and then struck me with lightning. And that's just the headache I'm dealing with right now. I'm starving to death, literally, and I've been abducted from my home by the Nazi organization that almost destroyed the world and ordered the cold-blooded murder of the only family I had in this stupid fucking realm!" She pulled her legs up to her chest and let out a slow breath, "Otherwise I'm completely and totally _fine_." She hissed the last word, turning molten golden eyes on him.

"You did know him then? The man in the car; the one who also called me Seargent Barnes."

"And the woman as well. Maria and Howard Stark. The mother and father of one Anthony Edward Stark, my godson." She nodded. Her eyes reminded him of a hawk, watching his every movement for a weakness or the sign of a threat.

"Did they know me? From before?"

"It's best you don't know, the guilt might kill you, and it's not like you'll remember come a few days from now." He winced, springing to his feet as the door behind him opened. He placed himself in front of her on instinct, using his own body to shield hers.

"Well, don't we look cozy?" Rumlow peaked around the Asset to look at the pretty Omega behind him, her eyes hardened and she bared her teeth at him, "Still feisty, you're going to have a rough time with this one Asset. Get her up, and get your gear, we're moving the both of you. And if you even think about not complying—" He grinned ferally at Sigrun, who shuddered, "— she goes back into the chair." The Soldier stepped forward threateningly, his metal arm whirring to life.

"Seargent Barnes. Just do as he says, I'll tell you more about your past once we get where we're going if you don't kick up a fuss." She touched his back lightly, sighing in relief when he relaxed and stepped back. She took a deep breath through her nose for the first time since waking up and froze, her eyes going wide as warmth flooded her body and whimper escaped her throat when she let the breath out in a sudden exhale of shock.

"Get her in the truck now Asset, we'll bring your gear with us. Pierce would be pissed if you killed most of the agents protecting her from other Alphas." Rumlow had to swallow the saliva that pooled in his mouth at her scent, he had never smelled anything as good as her, and it was difficult to leave the room, though the sight of the Asset glaring daggers at him helped cool him off a little.

Once Rumlow left, he spun and faced her, his instincts screaming at him to do something, though he wasn't exactly sure what. She was staring up at him with wide, slightly glazed over, eyes. Her pupils were blown so wide that the barest sliver of gold showed around the edge. Her breathing was elevated and she seemed to be trying to breathe only through her mouth. He took a small step forwards, closing the distance between them. A visible shiver tore through her and her lips parted in a soft whine.

"What's happening?" He stepped back in shock when her eyes fluttered and she swayed towards him.

"Don't." She hissed, her fingers tangling in his shirt, "It's a heat, the first one I've had in almost a hundred years thanks to the spell Frigga put on me... Fuck... we need to get out of here, now, otherwise there will be other Alphas knocking on that door to get at me."

"Can you walk?"

"Probably best if I don't. If you carry me then our scents will mix enough that it might warn weaker Alphas off, and I'm pretty sure with the serum they gave you, you're the strongest Alpha in the building." Her head dropped to his chest and she shivered as his scent enveloped her, Allfather this was going to be a horrible heat. A yelp escaped her lips as he scooped her up and started towards the truck. She curled into him, trying to make herself as small as possible, if a fight broke out, she would be useless, even if she wasn't in heat.

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Thor landed heavily on his feet a little way away from Heimdal, and strode forward.

"You summoned me friend?" He called, a serious frown on his face. Heimdal never summoned anyone unless the matter was urgent,

"You know of Sigrun Tyrsdottir, yes?" Thor's eyes widened; he had not told anyone of the former Valkyrie he had met on Midgard.

"I do. What of it?"

"You know she is marked as a traitor to Asgard." Thor's eyes narrowed sharply,

"She is marked as such but she is not a traitor, she gave up her home and family in an attempt to save her sisters. She told me the whole story and did not spare herself in it either. She has earned my respect and trust, and dare I say my friendship. You did not answer my question Heimdal. What of my knowing her?" Heimdal turned his ever-watchful gaze to Thor,

"I turned my gaze upon her earlier to find that she is in dire need of help. She has been captured and detained. Our mental connection was cut off before I could get anymore information on her whereabouts. She requested I send for you and send you to Midgard in search of the one known as Tony Stark." Thor's blood boiled as Heimdal finished speaking, the only way a mental connection cut off was if one of the two willingly severed it, or something happened to one of them to cause them enough pain that their mind shut down.

"I'll go now, tell Father I will return as soon as I am able, and that when I do, I need to speak with him about Sigrun Tyrsdottir." Heimdal opened the Bifrost to Midgard and nodded to Thor before he disappeared through the portal.

 _ **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Tony was working on a car in his lab when JARVIS got his attention,

"Sir, Thor is here requesting your assistance with something extremely urgent." Tony sighed and wiped his hands.

"Pointbreak!" He smiled and held his hands out in a welcoming gesture,

"No time for silly nicknames Tony. When was the last time you heard from Lady Sigrun?" The billionaire was thrown by the Asgardian's abruptness, but answered the question nonetheless,

"We spoke on the phone about a week ago. Why?" He got a sinking feeling in his gut at the seriousness on Thor's face.

"Heimdal has informed me that she is missing and in danger."

"JARVIS, pull the footage from the cameras I set up at Aunt Sig's shop."

"Done Sir."

"Display." His heart sank as he watched the footage from a week ago as his aunt was carried from her repair shop by HYDRA agents. Swallowing harshly, he spoke in a rough voice, "JARVIS, activate Project Valkyrie. We need to get her back."

"Sir, the tracking algorithm would be thrown off by Thor's presence as it locks onto the Asgardian DNA signature."

"Then scan him and isolate his signature from the program and activate the damned thing. My godmother is in danger!" He turned to Thor, "I'd say suit up but you're already suited up, so I'll be ready in a moment." Tony stalked away while JARVIS was doing his thing with the tracking algorithm.

 _ **A/N: This was fun to write, I'm happy that I got back into this story. See you in Chapter Four!**_


End file.
